Sorrel Bailey
'Sorrel Elise Bailey- '''half-blood Witch born on March 13th to parents Jasper and Marian Bailey. Sorrel grew up in Birmingham, England with her parents and by 8 minutes identical twin, Gryphon. Sorrel Bailey is going into her 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is a member of Hufflepuff house. ''((OOC Note: This is a WIP. No information found here can be used in character without prior approval.)) Biography Family Background Oldest of two, Sorrel Bailey was born into the Bailey family to Jasper and Marian. The Baileys, a rather unnotable Wizarding family of mixed blood status; known for producing a long line of Ravenclaws of studious nature. Jasper attended Hogwarts School where he was a member of Ravenclaw house like his parents before him, and upon graduating from Hogwarts, Jasper went into Muggle Relations at the Ministry of Magic. He was in his midtwenties when he met and fell in love with the muggle, Marian Locke. Marian is an only child, born to two free spirited Americans while travelling across Europe. The two decided upon finding out about their pregnancy to settle down in England. Marian took after her parents, inheriting their free spirit and loving nature. She also developed a love of flowers, deciding after completeing her homeschooling to open a flower shop. It was there that she met Jasper, having entered the shop out of curiosity more than anything. The two were an odd match, her nature contrasting with his rather uptight manner. It has been said by friends of the couple that she keeps him young while he keeps her grounded, and that their love could not be denied. Life Before Hogwarts Before long, the two discovered they were expecting child. They opted not to find out the gender, though Marian was positive she carried a son. "You can tell by the way my belly sits." She would insist. Sorrel was born in a muggle hospital in a room populated by Japer and Marian's parents. She was expected, though Gryphon came as a surprise. Jasper was doting and protective of their two daughters, while Marian believed the girls needed room to blossom without hovering. Marian continued to run her business from home, picking flowers for bouqets from the greenhouse behind their home, and her business was successful. Sorrel spent a lot of time befriending the neighborhood cats, calling all of them her pets she fed them and took care of them when they were sick. She always attracted animals where ever she went, she just connected with them. The girls were home schooled and spent their time at the family home, Jasper insisting they remain sheltered in case some show of magic show itself. Which it did during the midst of a fight between the two twin girls when Sorrel sent red sparks at her sister, luckily they were harmless only causing Gryphon's hair to stand on end for a short period of time. Gryphon and Sorrel's relationship however is anything but strained, the two being the best of friends despite their opposing interests and personalities. Sorrel grew up happily and bubbly, having too much energy for her young self. Hogwarts Years 1-2 When Sorrel started at Hogwarts she was sorted after her sister, the Sorting Hat stuck between Slytherin and Hufflepuff but choosing Hufflepuff for her. She was happy to be sorted in the same house as her sister. The two girls rarely did anything apart, this leading them to be relatively unnoticed by others. Sorrel loved her classes but was excited to be able to start Care of Magical Creatures as an elective in her later years. TBC... Personality Sorrel is a bubbly charming girl. She has a ton of energy and is extremely social with everyone she meets. She will do anything for her friends and even more for her twin sister. Although she is very charming and sweet, Sorrel tends to be very stubborn and stuck in her ways about things. Unlike her sister she is very out spoken and often speaks what ever thoughts happen to go through her mind in any moment. She is very observant of her surroundings and is even more watchful of her sister, who she is extremely protective over due to her sister's shy nature. Looks and Traits Sorrel is of average height,carrying a bit of extra weight in the hips. Her hair is a thick crimson color, which is wears long. It makes it easier to distinguish her from her sister, Gryphon. Her eyes are doe- like and green. Her lips are plump and are often worn in a mischievous smirk like her mother's. Her voice is an higher pitched alto, with a well enuciated Brummie accent.Her speech is very Americanized due to her mother's family being American. She has very readable facial expressions and has a very bright smile that she flashes often. Skills Possessions A Siamese cat named, Habberdash. He is often seen annoying Sorrel by tripping her up and wrapping around her ankles. He follows her where ever he can. An 12 3/4 Chestnut Unicorn Hair Wand Relationships Friendships Family Gryphon Bailey A fellow Hufflepuff and Gryphon's identical twin sister.Their relationship is close, rarely seen apart in past years, dispite their different personalities and interests. Gryphon being shy and reserved made Sorrel every protective of her, sticking to her sister's side as much as possible. Jasper Bailey Gryphon's father, age 47. Jasper is a hardworking man, albeit uptight and overbearing. He is often heard making an exasperated sigh brought on either by his wife or his children's contrary natures. Regardless, his love for his family is undeniable and he would do anything to keep them safe. It is for this reason that Jasper kept his children from the muggles, regardless of living in a muggle city, in an attempt to minimize magical incidents. Marian Bailey Gryphon's mother, age 35. Marian is a flower loving, free spirited muggle woman, often seen in long flowing skirts and bare feet. It is from her that the twin girls get their looks, inheriting her red hair and emerald eyes. She believes in giving children the space to explore and discover the world on their own and is known to be the children's champion when it came to fun. "Jasper, they are children, if you hover over them they'll grow up sheltered and never learn. Let Gryphon camp out in the greenhouse, she'll be back before daylight, I assure you. Let Sorrel care for the baby mouse. If it dies, it's a lesson in the circle of life. If it lives, it is a lesson in responsibility, darling." Magical Abilities OOC friends